


i'll give me to you

by LSFOREVER



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), All the Smut Tags, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, M/M, Niall is mentioned once, Photographer Harry, Rimming, Seductive Zayn, Summer Love, Summer Vacation, Supportive Best Friend Liam, again kinda, but not in usual cliche way, but they both get butt action all is right in the world, marine biologist louis, so many tags for a 9k fic i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSFOREVER/pseuds/LSFOREVER
Summary: His teeth dig into that luscious bottom lip, Louis’ eyes tracking every moment before snapping back up when Harry says, “Maybe I’ll see you around then Lou. If you’re here for a few days…”Louis wouldn’t mind seeing Harry again. He’s here on a mission to scope out his new job, impress them and the likes, but it’s also the beginning of summer, and Louis would regret it if he didn’t at least have a little fun not work-related.or, the one where Louis meets Harry in a bar, takes him back to his hotel room, and finds out the next day that Harry is his future colleague. Well shit.





	i'll give me to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harrygotthebee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrygotthebee/gifts).



> to thelarryreport, this prompt stood out to me the most because I've always wanted to write a summer love au but I just never got around to it. and now here we are! I hope you enjoy it! It's definitely a lot more sexual than the prompt called for, but I hope it fulfills your request. :)
> 
> special thanks to [Bonnie](http://larryismyotpuniverse.tumblr.com/) for helping me brainstorm! also thank you to my last-minute betas [Nic](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/) and wonderful as always [Peter](http://spideysenseau.tumblr.com/).
> 
> title is taken from [Some Type of Love by Charlie Puth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC1_7GDADRU).
> 
> disclaimer: the _Mackay Marine Life Center (MMLC)_ does not exist (as far as I am aware). it is completely made up for the sake of the story. I know nothing about Mackay or Australia; if you are from there then please don’t be offended, as I just made everything up.
> 
> on that note, please enjoy the fic and try look past any inaccuracies?
> 
> Xx

 

 

Louis doesn’t know why he agreed to come with Liam to the bar. They landed barely three hours ago and were in their hotel room for less than an hour before Liam started complaining about wanting to go out. “We were on the plane for over a day Louis. I’m tired of being cooped up. I wanna go out,” was Liam’s excuse. Of course Louis had a choice, Liam would never make him go out if he didn't want to, but they had gotten plenty of sleep on the plane and Louis knew it was late enough that he wouldn’t be able to start on anything he had planned for their vacation.

The whole point of this trip was for Louis to check out the  _ Mackay Marine Life Centre _ . It’s barely a week into summer break. For Liam that means hitting every bar and club in the city before the week ends and they have to go back to Florida. For Louis that means he has no other worries right now besides a whole weeklong vacation paid for all by MMLC, his new employer, who’s president has been offering jobs to Louis since he graduated uni back in Liverpool. That was two years ago, and Louis would’ve said yes in an instant at the amazing job opportunity if he didn't already have plans to study for two more years in The States, wanting to further his education before accepting any jobs.

They never once broke contact with him, and only a month before, near the beginning of March, they offered to pay for his roundtrip ticket and hotel stay if he spent the week in Mackay, shadowing one of their employees and attending different events. Louis wasn’t going to say no to a free vacation and so here he is. With a tag-along.

Liam’s been his best friend since he moved to Florida. They hit it off from the start, have stayed close ever since, and Liam had immediately decided he wanted to go with Louis, calling the hotel and reserving the room next to his for the week.  _ It’ll be fun _ , Louis remembers thinking to himself,  _ spending a week at a new potential job and partying every night with my best mate _ . But they touched down not long ago, and even though Louis got plenty of sleep on the plane, he didn’t feel very much like going out. It’s Sunday evening and he is supposed to meet with his shadowee for lunch tomorrow. Louis wants to make a good impression, and he doesn't feel like staying out late.

Liam wouldn't have it though and eventually Louis caved. So now here he is. Sitting alone. At the bar. With his lonely glass of water keeping him company. He and Liam stuck together at first, choosing what drinks to get and eyeing the makeshift dance floor together, up until a cute dark-haired boy with a lot of tattoos and sharp cheekbones basically shoved himself in Liam’s arms and dragged him to dance.

Louis doesn’t mind all too much, knowing Liam just wants (needs) to let loose and enjoy himself. He works hard in school, which Louis admires, so he’s not as annoyed about Liam abandoning him as he normally would be.

After his first drink Louis asked the bartender for just water. He’s been scrolling through the MMLC’s website for the past however long, nursing his glass and listening to the excitable patrons around him. He wants to go back to the hotel, relax in his free bed, and maybe watch some Netflix. But he knows Liam would insist on coming back with him, and he also knows he’d much rather let Liam enjoy himself for a while longer.

Louis hears a voice speaking to the bartender on his left, and his body freezes up momentarily before his eyes snap over to the tall boy next to him. The voice is deep and smooth and sends a tiny tingle down Louis’ spine, and his jaw almost drops when he sees strawberry pink lips forming around that beautiful sound, sparkly green eyes, and bouncy chestnut curls to match.

The boy, more like man with how tall and hot he looks in that very revealing top, is speaking with a british accent to the bartender, which surprises Louis more than it should. He lets himself stare until the man’s done rattling off his order and has turned to lean his back against the bar in wait for the drinks. Green catches blue, Louis feels himself flush from being caught staring, and the man smiles so prettily it makes Louis’ stomach lurch.

“Heya stranger,” the man says to him.

Louis bites his lip, closing his eyes and berating himself for a second; he’s much more eloquent than this, can flirt any person into blushing like crazy. Why does  _ he _ feel a blush coming on? A second later he’s smirking up at green eyes, turning his body slightly to face him more openly. “Hey curly,” Louis greets back, smiling wider when those eyes widen in shock. “Where are you from then? Didn’t think I’d run into a similar accent like yours 'round here.”

“I didn’t either. You sound northern, yeah?” Louis nods. “I’m originally from Cheshire. ‘M Harry.”

_ Harry _ . The name suits him, Louis thinks, and he smiles as he gives Harry a very obvious look-over, taking in the skin-tight jeans and smooth skin and Chelsea boots. “I am northern, Yorkshire to be exact. Just call me Lou, yeah,” replies Louis. There’s a flush high on Harry’s cheeks; Louis wants to go back to the hotel, but a little flirting never hurt anyone, right? He supposes he should at least try to enjoy the evening, so flirting with pretty boys it is.

“Alright then Lou. What brings you ‘round here then?” Harry asks, turning to lean across the bar. His shirt hangs open even more, showing his dark nipples and multitude of tattoos.

Louis feels his throat go dry at the sight but doesn't let a physical reaction show. “I’m at a university in Florida, in the State, at the moment. It’s summer break there so my mate and I are on a little vacation. He’s actually out dancing with some boy right now.”

Harry hums, deep from his chest. He tilts his head, eyes quizzical, like a confused puppy. For god’s sake, this boy is pretty, sexy, and cute. Louis is slightly screwed. “So let me get this straight,” starts Harry, “You’re a local british man, going to uni in the States, and you’re on vaca in Australia?” Louis rolls his eyes but nods anyway, amused. “That’s a lot going on innit?”

“Oh there’s more,” Louis states, smiling wide when Harry playfully rolls his eyes. “I’m twenty four. Took a placement year and graduated uni back home two years ago but I wanted to further my education so I’ve been at a university in Florida since then.”

Harry laughs. “So complicated.” Then his eyes crinkle and he squints at Louis, fingers playing with his bottom lip.

“What, do I got something on my face?” Louis teases only slightly, but he grows a little worried when Harry doesn’t answer, instead just staring at him. He reaches to touch his own cheek, hoping he really doesn’t have anything there, but Harry shakes his head.

“No, sorry. Just had a really weird sense of déjà vu I guess? I was trying to remember why but I lost it I think.” Harry’s back to smiling again, nodding at the waiter when he sets a tray of colourful looking drinks down on the bar in front of them. “Thank you.”

Louis has never met Harry before, he would’ve remembered, and he also knows his little rendition of his schooling story is unique enough that it would be weird if Harry had heard it before. He shrugs it off though, focusing on Harry counting out the drinks. “Got a bit of a party here then?” Louis asks after Harry stops at seven.

“Just some coworkers having a drink is all,” explains Harry, shooting Louis another smile while he balances the tray with both hands.

_ Big _ hands, with  _ long _ fingers,  _ oh my god _ . Louis blinks. Then he blinks faster and shakes those thoughts away. “Well then Harold, it was nice meeting you, but I’m sure your coworkers are waiting on those drinks so I won’t hold you up.”

His teeth dig into that luscious bottom lip, Louis’ eyes tracking every moment before snapping back up when Harry says, “Maybe I’ll see you around then Lou. If you’re here for a few days…”

Louis wouldn’t mind seeing Harry again. He’s here on a mission to scope out his new job, impress them and the likes, but it’s also the beginning of summer, and Louis would regret it if he didn’t at least have a little fun not work-related. “Maybe, yeah.” Louis jerks his head in the opposite direction of the bar. “Now run along. I’ve gotta go find my mate and make sure he hasn’t run off.”

Harry hesitates but then he steps away, nodding slightly. Louis waves goodbye, watching as Harry turns and walks away. His thick thighs and perky bum look amazing in those jeans. Louis has to tear his eyes away, sighing into his glass of water. The slight lonely feeling he had before starts creeping up his fingers again, so Louis pushes the glass away and moves away from the bar.

The dance floor looks like it’s doubled, the crowd thicker and rowdier, and Louis grimaces, knowing he’ll have to push through more bodies than he’s comfortable with to find Liam. But he powers through it, taking in the musky scent of human skin and sweat as he pushes through the crowd. He isn’t surprised when a few hands and other body parts brush against him, but he does slap a hand away when it grabs at his arse.

Finding Liam is easy. He’s at the other side of the crowd, sandwiched between the wall and the dark-haired boy that dragged him away in the first place. They’re making out, the sight obscene enough to make even Louis surprised. He’s been known for his many public displays of affection, especially at bars and clubs, but he’d much rather make out in the bathroom or a dimly lit hallway. Liam seems to be going all out though, visibly tonguing in the boy’s mouth, their feet tangled and hips flush.

Liam looks like he’s having fun though. He’s had to drag Louis away from hot guys plenty of times so they could leave, and Louis remembers being more than annoyed because of it. He almost feels bad when he taps Liam’s shoulder, startling him out of his snog, eyes glassy and confused until they settle on Louis. The other boy doesn’t even look at him, just ducks down into Liam’s neck.

Louis rolls his eyes. Over the loud music he yells, “Either take this to the loo or back to the hotel.”

Liam nods, finally understanding, and he whispers to the other man for a second before yelling back at Louis, “Loo! Wait for me?”

Sighing, Louis nods. He stays there until the two stumble towards the hallway that leads to the bathrooms, then sighs again. There’s a big comfy bed waiting for him just blocks away and an episode or two on Netflix, but Louis loves his best mate and would do anything for him. Waiting at the bar for awhile longer sounds like hell but he won’t complain.

“Boo,” a hot breath whispers right in Louis’ ear, making him squeak and jump, spinning around to come face to face with Harry. His heart rate slows; Harry may still be a stranger but he’s less of a stranger than the rest of these people, and Louis finds himself not minding that the taller man is this close. On the dance floor.

_ Oh god _ .

“You shithead.” Louis laughs, stepping closer to Harry to hear him over the music.

“Though you were finding your mate?” Harry asks.

“I did,” Louis replies, “Found him dry humping some guy so I sent them off to the loo. Don’t need him getting arrested for public indecency our first night here.”

“Good idea.” The music changes to something slower and heavier, and the air around them seems to shift. Suddenly all Louis can focus on is how Harry’s skin looks like it’s glowing in the dim lights, how pink and soft his lips look, how dark his eyes are, staring right back into Louis’.  _ Oh _ .

There’s less than a foot between them. Louis would still like to go back to a comfy bed, but he’s standing this close to a very attractive man, who seems to be just as effected. He’s distracted by the way Harry steps close enough to bring their bodies together, by Harry leaning forward to whisper in his ear again, “Dance with me?”

As if Louis could say no. He’s always had a weak spot for taller men, especially pretty ones who smell this good. “Yeah,” he whispers breathlessly, and though Harry couldn’t hear it he nods like he understands Louis’ answer. Harry’s fingers settle tight on Louis’ hips, walking them backwards to be closer to the dancing crowd. When he stops Louis runs into him, bringing their fronts together, and his breath catches at how strong and good Harry smells this close. Harry’s hand settles at the small of Louis’ back. Louis grips Harry’s hips, keeping their bodies close as they start swaying to the slow beat.

It’s hot and stuffy in the crowd, but the way Harry is dancing, still looking down at Louis with hooded eyes and his pink lip caught between his teeth distracts Louis from it all. He’s mesmerised is the thing. Harry’s beauty keeps him close, bringing him closer, their hips flush.

What was supposed to be a little fun dancing has turned hotter, and Louis finds himself wanting to drag Harry to the bathroom as well.

Or maybe back to the hotel.

And he knows he needs sleep, needs to get as much rest as possible before his initial meeting and interview tomorrow. He needs to be as focused as he possibly can, and extending this night with Harry would be the complete opposite, but Louis can’t bring himself to care. The bass gets louder, and Harry’s gyrating hips get dirtier, and Louis dips his face into Harry’s sweaty neck to inhale his sweet scent, drag his tongue up Harry’s smooth skin, nibble behind his ear a little. Louis had one drink over an hour ago, not strong enough to even give him a buzz, yet right now he feels drunk - off the loud music or heavy dancing or how he can feel Harry’s heavy breathing in response to him nibbling up and down his neck, he’s not sure.

But all thoughts of tomorrow fly from Louis’ mind when Harry grinds their hips together. It’s dirty and naughty and everything Louis wants right now, so much that he returns the action, revelling in the choked off gasp Harry pants in his ear.

They’re surrounded in all directions, plenty of other people dirty dancing around them, not paying attention to Louis and Harry at all, but Louis still feels exposed. Parties back in Florida were always crazy, the American college students seeming more carefree about their public displays, so Louis got used to openly dancing like this with whichever hot guy he wanted. But right now, with Harry’s hot breath on his neck and hot body pressed to his, Louis has the urge lock them up in a private room and get away from all these people.

Harry’s just so attractive, and he sounds so good making those little sounds in Louis’ ear, humming along with the song, that Louis wants it all to himself.

Any other guy and Louis would’ve politely pushed them away by now to go find Liam and go back, so he surprises himself when he noses up to Harry’s ear to say, “Come back to my hotel room?”

Harry nods instantly, grip tightening. Louis wastes no time in dragging Harry away from the crowd, in the direction of the toilets. The hallway is much quieter, so much that Louis can hear his own heavy breathing. He throws a smirk over his shoulder at Harry, taking in those glassy green eyes and plump lips and bare chest.

“Gonna yell at my mate first, let ‘im know where I’m going,” he explains before throwing open the door. Louis can already tell from the obscene noises which one of the few stalls they’re in. “Liam!” he says loud enough for the room to go silent. “Can you make it back to the hotel fine?”

It takes a moment and some audible whispering before Liam answers, “Yeah I can.” Louis tries not to think about how different Liam’s voice sounds. Then a moment later, “Probably won’t see you tonight but I'll be there in the morning.”

“Cool. Be safe. Bye!” he yells quickly before exiting, not waiting for an answer. He never wants to be in the same room as Liam when he’s busy like that again. They’re close, but not that close.

Harry follows silently on the way back through the bar, only shivering a little and stepping closer when they make it outside. Louis wraps his arm around Harry’s waist, holding him to his side as he leads them down the street. “‘S just a few blocks down, short walk, I promise.”

“You have your own room or are you sharing?” Harry’s voice sounds slower, his words slightly slurred. 

“My own,” he answers. Louis halts abruptly to face him, then asks seriously, “How drunk are you? I only had one drink and I’d rather not do this if you’re trashed. I’ll feel like I’m taking advantage of you or something.”

“I just had the one too, from when I ordered at the bar,” Harry answers. He’s smiling, and it takes Louis’ breath away. “Thank you for asking. I don’t go home with people if I’ve been drinking, but it’s nice to know you care about that kind of thing.”

“I refuse to fuck someone under the influence. I guess the only exception would be if I’m in a relationship with them and we’ve already given consent beforehand.”

“Oooh.” Harry’s eyebrows wiggle obnoxiously. “You’re such a gentleman Lou. Really know how to woo a guy.”

“Shut up.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis grips Harry’s hand tighter and starts walking again. The hotel is in view and Louis speeds up, suddenly more excited about the prospect of having Harry alone in his hotel room. He just wants to push Harry against a wall and kiss those pretty lips like crazy, wants to see those eyes go glossy again, wants his hands all over. He can’t keep his thoughts at bay, and Harry makes it even worse by saying, “So do you usually do the fucking then? Not that I mind. Just curious.”

The question puts an image in Louis’ head, and he feels cock stirring in his pants. He glares at Harry, speeding up their walking. “Not really a conversation to have in public Harold,” he scolds playfully before lowering his voice and continuing, “but if you must know I’m quite partial to both ways. Guess it just depends on my mood.”

“Well…” Harry drawls. Louis nearly growls at him, shooting him a look that shuts him up in time for a group of slightly younger girls to pass them. Louis doesn’t know how young they are, he’d rather not expose their ears to something unpleasant. Like Harry’s dirty mind. As soon as they are out of earshot, Harry leans in to whisper, his breath hot on Louis’ neck, “What kind of mood are you in then?”

Louis digs his thumb into the soft flesh of Harry’s hip, right into his love handle, keeping him straight as they walk through the hotel doors. “You’ll find out upstairs,” is all Louis says in return, nodding politely when the manager at the desk looks at them questioningly.

It should come as no surprise that as soon as the lift doors shut, Harry is in front of Louis, pressing him to the wall, grinding their hips together not unlike how they were back at the bar, yet Louis still lets out a quiet sound. Harry is bold and impatient, dry humping Louis in public like this, and in all honesty Louis finds that hotter than he should. They have a few floors to go but he doesn’t push Harry away, the consequences of someone seeing them like this be damned. Harry using Louis’ body for friction is too hot to stop.

If Louis were more bold, like Harry, he’d slam his hand over the STOP button in the lift and drag Harry to the floor right then and there.

But he’s not, and he doesn’t. He’s far too caught up in Harry’s hands on him, Harry’s hips rubbing against his, Harry’s  _ everything _ everywhere, to even care.

When the lift dings and the door slides open, Louis pushes Harry away enough to grab his hand and pull him down the hall. They’re both silent as they enter Louis’ room. For all of Harry’s excitement on the way here, he’s oddly quiet and calm once the door shuts behind them. Louis watches as he slowly goes to sit at the edge of the bed.

He’s looking up at Louis with those soft, pretty eyes, and Louis can’t resist it anymore, can’t help it as he kicks his Vans off and nearly tackles Harry to the bed. “You’re so pretty,” he whispers when they come face to face.

Harry bites his lip, and it’s in that moment that Louis realizes they haven’t even kissed. It’s a shame really, because as soon as he dips down Harry closes the distance and then - well, there’s no other way to describe it other than  _ good _ . And all the synonyms that go with it. Harry’s lips are soft and giving, damp and sweet from the drink earlier. He kisses back with fervor, mouth dropping open for Louis’ tongue and sweet little sounds escaping his throat when Louis nibbles and sucks at his lips. He’s so passionate, so reactive, it turns Louis on more than he’d like to admit.

Louis doesn’t stop kissing Harry either, not when he tickles his fingers down Harry’s bare chest, slipping it open the rest of the way and crawling back up to rub the pads of his thumbs over Harry’s nipples. Not when Harry gasps and pushes his chest into Louis’ fingers. Not when he drops his hips ever so slightly and brings their hard cocks together through the multiple layers.

It’s when he’s dragging his nails down Harry’s stomach, aiming for the waistband of his jeans, but scraping over metal instead, that Louis gasps and pulls away. There’s a fucking ring pierced through Harry’s belly button, glinting in moonlight that’s filtering in through the window. It looks almost misplaced among Harry’s smooth, pale skin. His tattoos are dark in contrast, but Louis can’t see anything but the little fake diamond sitting above his navel.

He can’t help it when he leans down and closes his teeth over the bottom ball of the ring, tugging as softly as he can. His eyes snap up to see Harry staring right back at him, jaw dropped, a series of whispered curses falling from his lips as Louis tugs again.

Harry with a belly button ring is the hottest thing Louis’ seen. He doesn’t waste time in tugging his shirt over his head, undoing his skinnies so he’s not pressed against the zipper. Harry whispers  _ please _ almost soft enough that Louis doesn’t hear it, but he does, quickly undoing Harry’s skinnies and dragging them and his briefs down in one go.

What might be the most beautiful dick Louis has ever seen nearly slaps him in the face, and any other time he would laugh about it.

But.

He’s mesmerized, is the thing. Right there in his face is a sexy belly ring and a pink, leaky tip. The smell is musky and heady and Louis  _ loves _ it, teasingly swiping his tongue right over the slit and lapping up the precome. Harry mewls, his eyes screwed shut, head thrown back, looking like the prettiest, sexiest boy Louis’ ever laid eyes on.

This is going to be a long night.

“Lou,” Harry whispers when Louis starts licking all over his abdomen, up to his nipples, his collarbones, down to that fucking ring, the V of his hips, over the groomed, curly hairs leading downdowndown. He’s teasing, and Harry knows it. But it’s hot to hear the sounds Harry makes when Louis noses down to Harry’s balls, taking each one into his mouth gently, sucking and licking.

Harry goes absolutely wild for it when Louis drags his tongue down his perineum. And Louis doesn’t stop. He licks right over Harry’s hole, swirling his tongue in tight circles, dipping closer to suck over his rim, prodding gently but never breeching. Harry is squirming and whimpering shamelessly now, fingers tight in Louis’ hair, and Louis still doesn’t stop. He lets Harry pull him closer, lets Harry grind down on his tongue, use it as he pleases. It sends bolts of pleasure down his spine, down to his aching cock.

He needs some relief,  _ something _ . When Harry screws down particularly hard, hole opening up for Louis’ tongue like it was meant to be there, a loud wail falling from Harry’s lips, Louis pushes his bottoms down enough. He wraps a hand around himself now that he’s free, moaning into Harry as he starts pumping in time with Harry’s moving hips.

“Lou,” Harry’s whispers break through the fog, “Oh Lou Lou  _ Lou _ , oh  _ god _ . Fuck me, please. Want you so much.” He’s mumbling but Louis wants nothing more than to give Harry what he wants.

When he finally leans away, Harry’s hips still pumping like he thinks Louis’ will come back, Louis gets another good look at his cock. It’s angry and thick and leaking steadily now. Louis’ mouth waters, he doesn’t think before sucking the tip between his lips and tasting Harry. “Oh shit, you’re so good to me, oh my god,” Harry whispers.

Louis blinks up at Harry through his eyelashes, sinking down halfway, sucking hard, then pulling off with a wet  _ pop _ ! An idea filters through his mind, his cock twitching in his lap. Eyes locked with Harry’s, Louis slowly gets up to properly undress and grab his travel bottle of lube and a few condoms from his suitcase.

Before rejoining Harry on bed, Louis drops the items on the bedside table, eyes locked on Harry’s mouthwatering dick as he says, “I’ll fuck you so good you won’t be able to walk tomorrow,” to which Harry whispers yes a million times. But Louis smirks, flashing his dark eyes back to Harry’s gaze. “On one condition.”

It seems to throw Harry off guard, lips fishmouthing for a second before he finds his voice again. “Anything Lou.” And if they were in a relationship, or if there was any sign of this continuing after tonight, Louis would force himself to stop and sit down and talk with Harry. Because his eyes are already so glassy and he’s saying things like  _ anything _ . That’s not one-night stand etiquette.

But it’s so hot that all thoughts fly out of Louis’ head besides the one: “If you eat me out, I’ll suck you off ‘til you come. Make you come again on my cock later, yeah?”

“ _ Fuck _ ,” groans Harry, his eyes growing darker, cock visibly twitching. Louis would very much like to sit on that cock; maybe he can convince Harry to stay the night at least so he can ride him in the morning. Right now though, Harry is making grabby hands for Louis, manhandling him across the bed until Louis is hovering right over his face. “God Lou, your arse is perfect,” Harry whispers, pressing kisses up the inside of Louis’ thigh with each word. “Gonna eat you out so good.”

Louis thighs quiver, arousal cutting through his body as Harry dives right in, sloppily licking and sucking all over. He’s messy but he’s enthusiastic about it, licking flat up Louis’ crack, then swirling tight over his hole, dipping in slightly, repeat. It feels amazing, and when Louis finally leans down and suckles Harry’s tip in his mouth, he knows he won’t be able to resist having Harry in the morning.

He can’t wait to fuck Harry into this mattress, but with Harry’s tongue in his arse and cock in his mouth, all he can think about getting this massive thing in his arse.

Maybe it’s because he’s thinking such nasty, wonderful thoughts that has Louis sucking Harry down as deep as he can, heat in the pit of his tummy rising. He can’t come before Harry, this was supposed to be about making Harry feel good. Louis pulls off to suck his finger in his mouth, coating it as much as he can so when he prods it between Harry’s cheeks it slips easily in his hole.

Harry moans into Louis’ arse, and if that isn’t the hottest thing then Louis doesn’t knows what is. He pumps the one finger in and out of Harry and sucks him back down, bobbing his head, sucking tight, trying his best to ignore the hot tongue fucking in and out of him.

Harry’s hips keep stuttering up and down, forward in Louis’ mouth, back on Louis’ finger, forward, back. His abs are clenching and the noises he keeps making vibrate through Louis. Louis has sixty-nined plenty of times, but he doesn’t think it’s ever been this hot before. He’s sweating bullets, and his orgasm is building faster than he thought possible. With Harry’s tongue in his arse, Harry down his throat, Harry’s musky scent filling his nose, Harry hot and tight around his finger - Louis feels like he’s died and gone to heaven.

It’s like a bucket of cold water to his face when Harry’s head drops back on the bed, his loud moans reverberating through the room, hips snapping up and down faster and faster.

“Fuck me Lou, oh god. I’m so close. Gonna come in your mouth if you don’t stop.”

Louis sucks  _ hard _ , pulling off to mumble, “Come down my throat,  _ fuck _ ,” then promptly pushes down as far as he can, throat opening up around the crown of Harry’s dick.

Louis curls his finger up inside him as he swallows around Harry’s head, and that seems to be it. Harry absolutely wails. His whole body freezes up, then he’s coming, a garbled version of Louis’ name falling from Harry’s lips as hot pulses of come shoot down Louis’ throat. He constricts so tight around Louis’ finger that it almost hurts, and Louis nearly shoots off right then thinking about feeling that around him.

Harry is panting, cock still twitching as Louis lets it slip from his mouth. He’s still got come on his tongue as he climbs over Harry’s body to turn around. He doesn’t care that Harry’s mouth was just on his arse, and Harry doesn’t seem to care that Louis ate him out and sucked him off. When their lips come together they both moan, Louis feeding the last of Harry’s come to him, fingers flicking over his nipples.

“Fucking fuck,” whispers Harry when they part. His eyes are wide, glassy and sated.

Louis is harder than ever but he feels satisfied just seeing how blissed out Harry is. He’d probably be okay with going to wank off in the toilet if Harry really wanted him to.

Thank god Harry doesn’t though. Louis doesn’t get any warning before they’re flipped, his back to the sheets as Harry straddles his hips, reaching for the lube and a condom. Harry kicks off his jeans and pants and settles over Louis so their cocks rub together, and Louis watches as Harry coats his own fingers generously, reaching behind himself.

“I could’ve done that,” Louis slurs, fingers finding Harry’s hips to steady him. Harry is still hard, miraculously, tip shiny with precome, nipples hard and chest heaving with his deep breaths as he works himself open. It’s one of the hottest things Louis has ever seen, and he mentally takes a picture of this to keep for all his future wank sessions.

Harry eventually huffs out a laugh. His chin drops to his chest, eyes locking with Louis as he says, “You would’ve kept teasing me.” His jaw drops slightly. “Just want you to fuck me. No more teasing.”

Louis can see how good Harry is making himself feel, he wishes so bad he could be feeling inside Harry again. But he knows Harry is right. He would’ve tortured them both even more because he would’ve wanted to drag it out, to watch the way Harry stretched around him slowly. It’s one of his favorite things to do when he’s with a guy.

Louis is glad Harry took initiative, because soon Harry is wiping his fingers off on his own still unbuttoned shirt and ripping open the condom, rolling it down Louis’ cock and slicking him up with two quick flicks of his wrist. The sudden friction has Louis arching off the bed.

“Take your shirt off, fuck,” Louis demands, tugging the sleeves down Harry’s arms and tossing the garment away. They’re both naked now, and Louis’ watches, jaw dropped, as Harry reaches behind himself to line them up.

Still leaking and so hard and curved up towards his tummy, Harry’s cock looks beautiful as ever. Louis stares at it, thinking of getting his mouth back on it, as Harry slowly sinks down. It feels so good, the most relief Louis’ gotten since Harry was eating him out, that he almost comes on the spot. Harry is still so tight around him, and they’re both moaning as he sinks inch by inch, until his arse is on Louis’ thighs.

“Oh,” Harry huffs, eyes squeezed shut, cheeks red. “Lou, you feels so  _ good _ .”

Louis can’t think straight. Harry keeps rocking back in forth in small movements, his walls moving all around Louis, tight and hot and so fucking good. He just wants to fuck up into Harry, abandon himself to the feeling. But he knows he should let Harry take this at his pace at first.

And so Harry does. With his hands braced on his thighs, lip caught between his teeth, and eyes locked with Louis’, Harry slowly lifts himself all the way up, almost off, before slamming back down. It’s slow but it’s hard, and so soon that Louis barks out a sound at the incredible feeling around him. Harry whimpers, does it again, up slow, down fast and hard.

The pace is agonizing, but Louis loves it either way, loves the way Harry slowly builds up a rhythm. He loves how Harry feels and smells and tastes, loves when Harry slams down and stays down, rocking back and forth, quick and eager now. He’s braced himself on Louis’ chest, rocking over him.

The drag feels wonderful and Louis knows he’s going to come too soon. He wants to make Harry come again, wants to make him feel so good. “Harry,” he whispers, grip tightening on Harry’s hips to still him.

“What?” Harry bites, but he’s smiling nonetheless.

_ Beautiful _ , Louis thinks, says, before smirking and wrapping his arm around Harry to hold him close as he flips them over. He stays deep, rocking into Harry as they fall back down on the mattress. Louis hovers over him, dropping down to suck Harry’s bottom lip in his mouth as he rocks in deep.

“Anghhh,” Harry garbles through the kiss, clenching tight around Louis as Louis pulls back, only to thrust back in, hard and deep. He rolls his hips, changing the angle and pace, until he has Harry keening, back arching off the bed. “There, oh please, there.”

Perfect. Louis grabs Harry’s wrists and pins them to the mattress as he keeps the angle, thrusting deeper and harder. It feels so good around him that all Louis can focus on is Harry’s face, the sounds he’s making. When he asks for harder, Louis complies. He has to make Harry come first, again, so he redoubles his efforts, whispering sweet little nothings against Harry’s cheek as he fucks him into the mattress.

“Fucking christ,  _ I’m coming _ ,” Harry nearly wails on a particularly hard thrust. His wrists struggle against Louis’ hold, back arched so beautifully. Louis isn’t even touching him but he’s twitching and spilling all over the place, rocking back in time with Louis’ thrusts, vice tight and feeling amazing.

“Oh fuck,” Louis mutters, speeding up his hips, forcing his eyes to stay open for as long as he can as he feels himself sweep under. His orgasm crashes through him like tidal waves, and he doesn’t even know what’s coming out of his mouth but Harry is still clenching tight around him, mouthing up his neck, and Louis collapses from the force of it when it’s over.

They’re both heaving, bodies covered in sweat and come. Louis thinks he could stay right here and burn it it all day.

It’s only minutes - but it feels like seconds and hours and lifetimes - later that Louis musters the energy to peel himself off and out of Harry’s body, slowly and carefully. Harry’s eyes are closed, he looks so fucking pretty that Louis nearly trips when he gets off the bed. He’s quick to toss the condom in the bin and getting a damp rag from the toilet to clean them both off.

Harry barely moves while Louis is cleaning him, and Louis would be worried the man fell asleep if he didn’t instantly cuddle up under Louis’ arm when Louis finally lays back down. “You gonna stay here then?” Louis whispers, carding his fingers through Harry’s tangled curls.

Harry doesn’t reply, his breathing already dropped off into something softer. He looks so sweet and comfortable. Louis is tired too, but he allows himself to admire Harry for a moment longer, before rechecking his alarm on his phone.

Louis falls asleep like that, lips pressed to Harry’s forehead.

 

In the morning, Louis wakes up with long, gangly limbs wrapped around him, hot breath on his neck, and a hard cock repeatedly pressing against his arse.

He’s already hard and leaking.  _ Loaded gun _ , pfft.

Louis nearly giggles at his own joke. Instead he rolls over and on top of Harry, who’s already awake, and leans down to whisper, “I’m all yours.”

-

Louis’ wouldn’t say it’s nerves that are affecting him this much, except for the fact that it’s definitely nerves.

He’s currently standing outside the door to a little restaurant that he was told to meet at for his interview. His heart’s hammering in his chest, and Louis can feel his phone burning a hole in his pocket where multiple good luck texts are waiting from Liam, his mum, Lottie, and a few others. It’s just - he’s excited for this job, it doesn’t matter that he’s basically already hired. It’s his dream job, and Louis wants to make a great first impression.

He woke Liam up by banging on their adjoined door. The boy from last night was snoring on Liam’s bed, but Liam still came over and helped Louis pick his outfit, and he still gave Louis the tightest hug ever.

And on the short walk to this place, Louis sent off a dramatic text to his mum, knowing her encouraging words would help calm him slightly.

He came early, early enough that after taking a look around inside, Louis could easily say he beat his interviewer. There’s only a family and a few couples sitting around, it being about an hour later than normal lunch time. Louis even starts looking at the menu, memorising what he wants for when he’s ready to order.

The lady at the register gives Louis a smile when he says he’s waiting for someone, so he steps aside. He can’t stop biting the inside of his cheek, scratching his nails and his palms to keep his fingers busy. What if they don’t like him? What if they realize that he’s too young, fresh out of school like this. Twenty four isn’t that young, is it?

It’s nerves, and it’s eating away inside Louis so much that he’s startled enough to jump when someone calls his name. “Lou?”

Spinning quickly, Louis comes face to face with none other than confused, green eyes. And pink pink lips, rosy cheeks, smooth skin, and luscious curls framing framing that beautiful face. He’s even prettier during the day, bright lights illuminating his face, making his features more pronounced. Louis can feel his chest tighten, his breathing speeding up. Harry is beautiful; Louis would be stupid not to notice.

It takes a few seconds, but eventually the shock wears off and Louis smirks. “Didn’t I just kick you out of my hotel room two hours ago and now you’re following me here? Damn H, didn’t think you were the type.” His tone is light and teasing, but Louis is honestly curious as to why Harry is here.

But. Harry has this mortified look on his face - eyes wide, eyebrows furrowed, jaw dropped. It throws Louis off. He frowns, stepping closer to Harry. “What’s wrong?”

“Louis Tomlinson?” blurts Harry, still looking shocked.

Louis nods. He doesn’t know how Harry knows his full name, he definitely remembers telling Harry to just call him Lou last night. He frowns a little. “Yeah, how’d you know?”

“Oh fuck. Oh  _ god _ , Louis,” Harry groans, his face falling into his hands. Louis is about to shush him, reprimand him for talking like that in public, when Harry snaps his eyes back up to Louis’ and explains, “I’m supposed to be interviewing you for the life centre. For MMLC!”

And Louis’ blood runs cold.

“What.”

“You-you came here from Florida,” Harry mutters, “And your name is Lou, and you’re at the same hotel they told me. God, how could I be so stupid.” Harry is more talking to himself than anything, and Louis would find it endearing if he didn’t just find out he fucked his potential future boss.

Possibly not potential future boss anymore.

The situation dawns on Louis then, and he can’t help the laugh that bubbles out of his lips. He covers his mouth with his hand quickly, but he can’t help the giggles as he stares right back in Harry’s wide eyes. “So the colleagues you were out with,” Louis pushes out through his laughing, “All from MMLC?”

Harry nods. “Yeah, fuck. They teased me all night because they knew I wanted to go back with someone. They knew I had this interview today as well.”

It only makes Louis laugh harder. Of course he’d be the one to bring back a boy, only to find out it’s the person interviewing him. Of course Louis would be the one to get himself into a situation like this. What are the odds.

Eventually Harry’s lips quirk up and his eyes have a certain sparkle to them again, but he still looks reserved. “I know this is really unprofessional but can we please not mention what happened to, like, anyone?”

Louis was not expecting that. “Why don’t we actually order and sit down first. I’d feel more comfortable talking about this in a booth instead of in the open like this.”

Harry nods, following Louis through ordering and picking up their food, and then to a booth in the corner away from people.

When Louis opens his mouth to speak, Harry cuts him off. “No, hear me out please. I started working for the MMLC about two years ago, and if I’m being honest here they practically worship you there.” Harry then goes on to explain how one of Louis’ professors from his uni in Leeds is good friends with the President of the MMLC. That’s how they found out about Louis, because she raved on and on about him.

“You’re just out of school and you’re already a legend around there. Everybody talks about the british guy that lives in America that knows everything there is to know about marine life. And they talk about how you’re apparently a genius in your robotics class, and how you’d be absolutely stellar with the underwater cameras and submarines.” Harry waves his hands animatedly while he talks, and it only makes Louis blush harder.

It’s weird, hearing about a whole place where Louis is apparently famous, even though he’s never been there or met the people. Louis feels out of the loop, listening to Harry talk about how loved Louis apparently is. And if anybody finds out that Harry took their hero to bed the day before the interview, they’d probably both be fucked.

“Lou, the president would  _ skin _ me if she found out. And like, I know it was an accident. Well - ” Harry’s eyes sparkle as he smiles shyly at Louis, “ - I wouldn’t say accident. What happened last night was very intentional. But if I’d known who you were… Fuck, I’m screwed.”

“Harry…” The thing is, Louis knows if he hadn’t fucked Harry last night, if they’d met normally and Louis came back here in a month to start working, that he would’ve tried to pursue Harry anyway. Even if they were coworkers. Harry is attractive and endearing, and Louis knows there’s a wonderful personality there that he hasn’t gotten the chance to see yet. He can tell. (He wouldn’t mind getting to know Harry).

Once the thought crosses Louis’ mind, he can’t get it out. Harry is blinking at him patiently, waiting for him to continue. Louis sighs, admitting, “I won’t tell if you won’t tell.” Harry’s eyebrows shoot up at that. “If I met you normally during this interview, if I started working with you in a month - well. It would’ve happened either way. You’re attractive and I wouldn’t mind taking you on a date sometime. So like, does it really matter? I want this job more than anything in the world, and I sure as hell don’t want to risk both of us losing jobs over this.”

“You really won’t tell anyone?” Harry whispers.

“Well it’s not like I’d go around telling anybody anyway. What we do in private is our business only. I’ve basically been guaranteed this job. I already have plans for moving here.” Louis shrugs. “I want to be here, in Mackay, and I want to work at the MMLC. I don’t want to screw this up.”

Harry looks more than relieved; he’s smiling now, less worried. The man is just so beautiful, Louis can’t help the smile that creeps it’s way on his face in return.

“Thank you.” Harry sounds so earnest, his voice raw with relief. “Seriously Louis.”

“It’s not a big deal, honestly. I’m not gonna muck up your job for you, let alone my own. And working with you will be fun, yeah? What do you do there anyway?”

Harry’s eyes light up and before Louis knows what’s going on, Harry is pulling out his phone, tapping a few times, and thrusting it in Louis’ face. On the screen is a picture of someone all decked out in scuba gear. Louis guesses it’s Harry, judging by how his hair is in a tight bun on top of his head, and by the long fingers supporting a big camera that Louis recognizes immediately. He’s worked with that exact model before, has been on many diving adventures with Liam to take many pictures.

“I’m the photographer,” Harry explains, “They always try to keep updated photos on the website and I control their Instagram. They hired me since I was an excellent diver and I knew how to work the equipment. I do a lot more, too, but photography is my fortay.”

“That’s really cool. Those cameras are fucking  _ good _ . I always sneak a few pictures for myself and my sisters whenever I use them.”

“You can use mine anytime you want,” Harry says, like he isn’t talking about a three thousand dollar camera. “I’m sure you’ll have access to some anyway. The one in the picture is my own, but the life center has a few on hand as well for other workers.”

The thought of actually working there, of having access to the expensive equipment and doing weekly dives, making friends with other people who are just as into marine life as Louis - it excites him. Going to school was one thing, but actually working with other people in his field, other people that understand just how excited Louis gets when he thinks about the reef, is another thing. A whole other thing entirely.

He’s nearly bouncing in his seat, and he knows he must look at least a little crazy, smiling like he is at Harry. “I’m just so excited really. It’s crazy to think that I’m done with school and actually working here. I’ll actually be living in Australia and working along the Great Barrier Reef.  _ Fuck _ .”

Harry is smiling just as wild though, nodding, saying, “You’re going to love it here Louis, you really are. Our team is kind of small so there’s so much to do; it never gets boring. And everybody there is gonna love you. I know Mackenzie already does, and if Mack loves you then everybody will.”

He’s conversed in emails with her enough that he already knows he’ll love working with her and at the life center.

It’s a crazy thought, that in just over a month Louis will actually be moving to Mackay and working the job of his dreams. He can’t wait to call his mum screaming about it.

“Are you excited for this week?” Harry asks, “The plan was for you to shadow me which is why Mack wanted me to meet up with you. I’ll be doing a lot more than just taking pictures this week so you’ll get to see a lot more of what goes on.”

“I am, yeah,” answers Louis, “It’ll kind of be like a preview of what I’ll actually be doing around here.” And just because Louis is never against a little fun flirting, he adds, “Plus I’ll be shadowing you. Couldn’t stay away from those pretty eyes if I tried.”

Harry giggles the cutest thing and it erupts butterflies in Louis’ tummy. He hopes he doesn’t keep reacting this way to everything Harry does, otherwise it’s going to be a long week. He’s barely spent a night and a lunch date with him, but already Louis can tell he’s a goner.

“Stop it Lou,” Harry mutters. His eyes are downcast to the table but Louis can see the blush high on his cheeks. “You can’t say things like that around the center. They’ll tease us both relentlessly.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “I’m not gonna flirt with you in front of my future coworkers, Harold. What do you take me for?” He waits a few seconds before saying, “I’m gonna wait until I’ve actually moved here and everybody falls in love with me,  _ then _ I’ll call you pretty every chance I get. ‘Sides, teasing doesn’t really get to me.”

“You’re a menace Louis,” Harry blurts with a laugh, shaking his head.

It’s simple talk from there, Louis and Harry telling each other about themselves. Louis could pass this off as a real lunch date, rather than a mock interview, and he enjoys spending the time with Harry. Harry is a great laugh, and he tells Louis about the life center, about the people and how fun it is to work there, how they’re all like a little family. Louis gets more and more excited by the minute, asking as many questions as he can, wanting to know everything.

After an hour of them sitting there, Harry mentions that he should probably get back to work, stating his lunch breaks are usually only about fifteen minutes long. “Mack knew I’d be gone longer since you’re here, but she mentioned giving you the official tour today and everything if this goes over well. And I’m guessing it did?”

“Yes!” Louis nearly shouts, laughing. “Yes, this has gone perfectly. I didn’t think we’d start until tomorrow, but I would be more than happy to go now.”

It’s barely a twenty minute walk later when the life center comes into view, It’s located right on the coast, the view so beautiful that it takes Louis’ breath away. Louis and Harry walk side by side and share diving stories with each other. Louis doesn’t even have to walk through the front doors to know this is his new home.

And even though he’s only there for a couple hours, only catches glimpses of what actually goes on around the life center, Louis is already in love. He’s memorised everybody’s names, has already deemed the Irish bloke named Niall as another new best friend, and it feels perfect. He feels happy and settled, laughing with these people, learning how the center works. It feels  _ right _ .

Harry is a constant smile by his side. He’s a wonderful tour guide, answers all of Louis’ questions. He’s beautiful and charming. He makes everybody laugh, including Louis, and Louis may be imagining it but Harry seems to lay the charm on thick just for him. It makes a happy feeling flutter through him.

Louis spends the whole evening raving to Liam about how much he loves this place, how he’s already accepted the job from Mackenzie.

He falls asleep with a smile on his face and a new number programmed into his phone, ready to start the next day bright and early with a very special curly-haired cutie.

 

**Author's Note:**

> please leave some comments below, as they fuel my whole life basically. :)
> 
> I almost put my tumblr in before I remembered this is anon still lmao. I will link when I'm revealed tho.
> 
> thank you  
> Xx


End file.
